


I Should Never Have You Leave

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the ASOIAF kinkmeme.</p><p>Prompt: After Catelyn reveals that she's pregnant with Sansa, Ned stops coming to her at night. She's hurt because she thought they were reaching a point in their marriage where their coupling was not only for duty's sake, and feels even worse when she catches him pleasuring himself. She confronts him (or Ned realizes on his own that she's upset), and it turns out that Ned is just super paranoid about hurting her or the baby (he wasn't there when she was pregnant with Robb, after all) and he makes it up to her. Many times.</p><p>Bonus for horny!pregnant!Cat and cautious Ned who is nevertheless incredibly turned on by the changes in his wife and excited that he gets to explore them after all :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Should Never Have You Leave

It was almost two moons since her husband had visited her chambers, and the Lady of Winterfell was near tears every time she thought of it. He had never come to her very often, but since she had revealed that she was with child, “not very often” had become “not at all,” and she missed him. There was not quite love between them, not yet, but she had faith enough to believe it might yet come – or she had had faith, on the nights when he came to her, shared his pleasure, and held her in his arms. Now that she was not alone in her body, though, she seemed destined to be alone in her rooms: it seemed her husband had visited her only to get her with child. Perhaps it was unsurprising that the frosty Lord Stark was not a passionate man, but she had thought – well. She had thought wrong.

Sighing, Catelyn Stark rose from her chair to retire for bed. She stopped first at the nursery and looked down at her sleeping son in his crib. At least there was this. Ned Stark might not be a passionate or tender husband, but he was a good man who had given Catelyn her sweet baby (and another on the way), and he was a good father. Lord Tully could have done a lot worse finding a match for his daughter, and if she’d hoped for more, that had been nothing but the daydream of a romantic maiden who had yet to grow up.

She carefully avoided looking at the other crib as she left the room, but she could not avoid the thought that crossed her mind – _Gods grant me a son who looks like my husband_ – every time she thought of the other boy.

As Cat walked down the hall to her own chambers, she thought she heard her husband calling out to her from his. Surprised and confused, given the late hour, she turned and headed for his door. It was closed, and she would have knocked, but –

She really should have knocked.

Her husband was indeed awake, but if he was calling out it was not to her. He was lying on the bed; his breeches pushed down to his knees, his cock in his hand. Catelyn’s face flushed as red as her hair at the sight. Ordinarily the image of Eddard, Lord Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North lost in lust like an ordinary man might have titillated his lady wife, but now, when he was ignoring her, when her own lusts went unsatiated because her husband never visited her, it just broke her heart, and she could not help the choked sob that escaped her mouth.

He looked up at the sound and his face went white. He let go of his cock and hastened to pull his breeches up.

“My lady,” he said, avoiding her eyes, “I apologize. I would not have you see – I apologize, and beg your forgiveness.”

“No, my lord,” Catelyn replied, biting her lip. “It is I who ought to beg _your_ forgiveness for making such a poor wife, that you would… I thought perhaps you merely…lacked in passion, but then to see you…” Her voice trailed off awkwardly. “And so it is just that you do not desire me, because I cannot imagine that – _that_ – is truly preferable to a woman’s warm body.” Lord Stark looked stricken.

“My lady, I – ”

“You have not visited my bed, not once, since I told you that I was with child. Did you only ever lie with me, my lord, to get a babe on me? What have I done that is so displeasing to you that you would rather find your pleasure in your own hands than in my body?”

“Catelyn, it is not that. I just…you will be with child only a few moons, and I would not for the world hurt the babe. I can go without your bed for that long, happily, for you and the child to be brought safe, but I fear I had a moment of weakness.” Her husband’s face showed his shame, and Cat felt her heart soften.

“My lord, I have spoken with Maester Luwin. He assured me that you can bring no harm to the babe by bedding me, as long as you do not…erm…do so in a way that would have brought harm to me, and you have never done that.” She smiled slightly but sweetly. “I would have you visit me as often as you desire.”

“If I were to visit you, my lady, as frequently as I desire you, I fear you would never be free of me,” he said shyly.

“I have no wish to be free of you,” she answered, and she leaned towards him, put her hands on his shoulders, and rose on her toes so that she could kiss him gently on the mouth. The eagerness of his response encouraged her and sparked her desire even more than the physical actions. Her arms tightened around his neck and she pulled herself against him, wanting him more even than she had thought she did. In a moment, she wrenched herself away and assured him, breathlessly:

“I desire you, my lord.” His grey eyes darkened and flashed as his hands gripped her hips, holding her to him.

“Ned,” he corrected, hoarsely. She nodded and went to kiss him again, only to feel him evade her lips.

“Ned,” he said again, and this time Catelyn understood.

“Ned,” she repeated, the word a caress and a plea as she reached for him. It caught hold of her, as they kissed, a ravenous desire to touch him everywhere, to feel his body impossibly close to hers, to hold him in her arms and know that he belonged to her, that he wanted to belong to her the way that she needed to belong to him.

She stripped his shirt off, moaning slightly at the need to break their kiss to do so, and eagerly pressed her mouth against his shoulder, his collarbone, his nipples. He groaned and she thrilled to the sound, wanting more, to hear and watch her stoic northern husband lose control – lose _himself_ in pleasure and desire and to know that she was the reason for his undoing.

“Catelyn,” he gasped as her hands reached eagerly into his breeches, feeling for and finding his hard, hot cock.

“Yes?” she said with a smile as she pushed his breeches down to the floor, falling to her knees as she did so. He frowned.

“My lady, what are you - ”

She pressed her lips to her husband’s cock in answer to his unfinished question, and she relished the moan that fell from his mouth.

“Catelyn, please,” he begged, and so, a little unsure, but dizzy with lust and need she parted her lips and slipped the tip of him inside, sucking gently and swirling her tongue around him. Ned gasped and she sucked harder.

“Gods, Catelyn, that feels so good,” he told her raggedly, and it was the greatest thing in the world, to know that she was already his lady, that he had already gotten her twice with child, and yet he still wanted her, was still so pleased to have her that he was mumbling incoherent endearments and pleadings with his cock in her mouth. Her hands roamed over his back, his buttocks, squeezing the hard muscles that lined his body, holding him against her face while she kissed him more intimately than she ever had.

“Catelyn,” he pleaded after a time, “stop, stop.” She obediently slid her mouth off his cock, giving the head one last lick as she pulled away and looked her husband in the face. Ned’s pupils were dilated, his breathing harsh, and as she pushed her long red hair behind her ears he looked as though he regretted the order.

“Come here, my lady,” he said shakily, “and kiss me.”

“I was, Ned,” she replied with a cheeky smile, “but you told me not to.” His eyes lit up for a moment, and Cat thought she caught a smile in the moment before he reached for her and crushed his mouth against hers. One hand he placed firmly at her back, and the other snaked its way up her skirts, pushing aside her smallclothes. She cried out when his calloused fingers brushed against the sensitive nub above her cunt and moaned with pleasure as he began to press slow circles into it.

“Ned,” she gasped, breaking away from their kiss so as to catch her breath. His fingers were steady but insistent, and though the friction was glorious she could feel herself becoming slick and half wished he would penetrate her instead.

“Ned, _please_ ,” she begged, unsure quite what she was asking for but knowing that it was from him that she needed it. He turned her in his arms until her back rested against his chest, and the hand between her legs moved faster as his other hand found her breast. Cat knew she was hurtling towards the pinnacle, and when Ned leaned forward to plant a hot kiss on her neck, her pleasure crested and the tension drew away from her body. The only solid things that remained were Ned: Ned’s chest at her back; Ned’s hand at her breast; Ned’s fingers bringing forth the pleasing aftershocks of orgasm…and Ned’s harsh breathing in her ear, reminding Cat of his still-desperate need of her.

She hurried to remove her clothing. Ned watched, his eyes dark with desire, and she realized that her face was not warm – that she no longer blushed with embarrassment to feel his gaze on her nudity.

“Catelyn, you are so lovely,” he said, sucking in a breath as she approached him, taking him by the hand and leading him to the bed. She unplaited her hair and lay back against the furs, and the look he gave her – as if he wanted to devour her whole – made her desire start to pulse anew.

“Come here, husband,” she said with a smile, and in a heartbeat’s time he was upon her, his mouth tracing kisses down her neck, suckling at her tender breasts. She reached between them for his cock and he moaned around her nipple.

“Ned,” she whimpered as she ran her fingers through the hair at his temple. “Please, I need to feel you inside me.” _Enough of the self-control_ , Cat thought, as he gritted his teeth to continue attending to her, _I already knew he was good at_ that. 

“Please,” she repeated, giving his cock a squeeze and a tug, and he could hold off no longer, fumbling into position and moaning low and long as he slid inside her.

“Catelyn,” he sighed. “Cat.” His movements were slow and deliberate, grinding rather than thrusting, and though Cat was frustrated that he _still_ hadn’t lost control, she was soon caught up again and reached a second peak, and she couldn’t deny that it was immensely fulfilling to feel herself clenching around something solid – clenching around _Ned_ – as she did. He seemed to enjoy it, himself.

“You need not hold back, my lord,” she assured him when even now he did not move faster. “I will not break. Take me, Ned, and please yourself.” She reached her arms up his back, digging her fingernails into his shoulders, and he groaned and began to thrust in earnest. She reveled in it as Ned went harder and faster, and she bent her knees and then finally lifted her legs over his shoulders so that he could get deeper, too.

Catelyn looked upon her husband’s face, flushed with exertion as he thrust furiously into her, chasing his climax, and she thought that she had never seen anything so beautiful. Her hands roamed his body, wanting to help him, wanting to please him, wanting to watch him come apart in pleasure.

“Where should I touch you, Ned?” she asked in an urgent whisper. “What do you want?” Though he only grunted in reply, when her hand reached beneath her and stroked his balls, he let out a strangled cry that let her know that she’d hit her mark.

He spent inside her moments later, breathing hard and resting his face against her neck, and she thought the fact that he knew her to be already with child – that this coupling was only for pleasure – made the pleasure even sweeter.

“Gods, Cat,” he murmured against her neck as he reluctantly pulled out of her. “I shall never leave your bed again.”

“That’s small comfort to me, Ned,” she told him, a smile dancing about her eyes, “as right now, I am in yours.” He chuckled softly in response.

“Then I shall never have _you_ leave _my_ bed.”

“And that is well, for I have no wish to,” she answered gently. “I am your wife, Ned, and yes, I am with child. That does not mean I am not red-blooded. That does not mean I am not a woman who desires your touches. Remember that.”

“After tonight,” he said softly, “it would be hard for me to forget.” She smiled sweetly up at him and nudged him over so that she could lay her head upon his chest.

“You have beautiful hair, Catelyn,” Ned told her absently, his fingers running through the long red strands, made shinier and thicker by her pregnancy. “Since the first time I saw it unbound, I have loved your hair.”

“And I love for you to touch it,” she said softly, sleepily, and she curled her arm around his waist to draw herself closer. “Might I stay here tonight, my lord?” He chuckled slightly.

“Did I not just tell you, my lady, that I should never have you leave?”


End file.
